Fifty Shades of Seduction
by scarletnights16
Summary: After leaving Christian with a hurricane in her heart, Anastasia becomes the most successful woman beside her lover, Gideon Cross. What happens when he would stop at nothing to get her back? One thing for sure, Teddy hates his father to death, and that's not going to change anytime soon. When a new diamond ring adorned what once used to bond her with Christian, how would he react
1. Chapter 1

_**Just for you to know, Ana is 31, Christian and Gideon are both 38 years old, and Teddy is 10. Phoebe and Eva don't exist. This story would be slowly updated since each chapter would be at least 3,000 words long.**_

Eight years. It has been eight years since I left him and took Teddy with me. Grey publishing was given back to him and I worked together with my only partner to bring me back to the top. In the eyes of my ten year old son, his father was nothing but a villain. He hated him for everything he's done to me. Since the age of five, Theodore Raymond Grey knew everything no matter how much I've kept away from him. The endless nights of fighting and forcing me to succumb to his controlling behavior, I began to rebel, and rebel I did.

Tonight I was getting an award for my excellence in business from one of the highest companies in the world. I knew Christian was going to be there. Here, in a penthouse I share with another man intimately, I dressed Teddy in a fresh white tuxedo.

"Ready to go, Ana?" I heard Gideon ask as he peeked out of the bathroom, half-naked.

"Of course. Want me to help you?"

He smiled playfully and waved a bow tie in his hand. I had Teddy sit on the bed after handing him his glasses and a thick Harry Potter book before making my way to Gideon who was buttoning his white ironed shirt.

"Thanks, love." He said as I tied a nice black bow around his neck and helped him in a Giorgio Armani tailored coat. He thanked me again with a sweet kiss on my cheek.

I was wearing a nude, sparkly sheer dress that hugged my figure as it fell gloriously down to the bottom of my black heels. The dip in the back was incredibly low towards the curve of my buttocks and on my shoulders, it had thin diamond straps topped with gold lace fabric over the exposed flesh, looking as if I had tattooed onto my skin. I let my hair spill over my breasts in large ombre ringlets and had my makeup done lightly.

"Is he going to be there?" Teddy asked and I looked at Gideon who also knew the answer.

I knelt and hugged him as he laid his head onto my shoulder in distraught. "I don't want to see him. He's done nothing good for us."

"I know, little bear, I know. Stay close to me and don't worry, I'll protect you." I kiss his cheeks and he smiled, embarrassed, rubbing his gray eyes to relieve his headache.

At one point I was glad that he never wanted to see Christian again after witnessing him one night, drunk with two prostitutes clinging onto him. Theodore was sharp and he saw the world as the way it is, not as the happy imaginations of a child. I blamed myself for that and overcame with guilt. My child didn't have the chance to be like a normal boy because of the bastard father who never wanted him.

My heart raced as we got in the car and drove down towards the event which was held in one of Gideon's mansion that had an impressive ballroom. I considered myself lucky for having him by my side. It wasn't the fact that he was as rich, handsome, and stood undefeated like Christian, but he took me in like I was a part of his family when I needed it the most. He took care of Teddy and me officially after finding me unconscious on the street, in front of Grey publishing. I owed my life to him.

We walked down a red carpet with flashes coming towards us from all directions. Even after five years, the reporters are still crazy over the rumor that I was nothing but a gold-digger. Gideon taught me how to keep my chin held high during the darkest period of my life.

As we enter the ballroom, we were greeted tenderly by famous entrepreneurs and celebrities, most of them just wanting to get out of here as much as I did. Christian stood erect with a glass of champagne in hand, without a partner. He scowled at Gideon, and looked at me before his eyes met Teddy. Gideon held my waist tighter just as I did with my son's arm and we turned around to shake hands with our stockholders in hopes to have Steele Industries prosper further.

Gideon gave me enough money to start my own company after he taught me everything there is to know in the world where being filthy rich was everything. Together we made Steele Industries blossom, which led to me topping the Forbes list on richest woman entrepreneur in less than five years. I lived with him in his penthouse in New York and also travel to Seattle back and forth.

Gideon kissed my temple. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? We can leave if you don't feel comfortable."

"I'm okay." I whisper back and he nod in understanding.

"Are you hungry? There are plenty of snacks." I ask Teddy but he didn't respond. He just stared dead straight at Christian, venom in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have brought him here." I say.

"He may be a child but he has pride as a grown man. I'll watch over him to make sure he doesn't talk to that fucker."

"Thank you." I kiss him on the cheek and move towards the bar, ordering a glass of Ono champagne.

"Ana…"

I could recognize that voice from a mile away. Turning around after grabbing my drink, I see him standing in front of me looking handsome and mighty like he always was, but older.

"Pleasure to see you, Grey." I say, keeping my chin held high and my backbone straight. This was one of the most memorable lessons Gideon taught me after I sent the divorce papers to him. He never signed it.

"You look stunning," he breathed and stepped closer to me. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Gideon giving me a reassuring nod as Teddy was getting ready to pounce.

"Thank you." I reply, trying hard not to show any feelings. He must have been surprised by my robotic behavior since he was so used to me doing everything for him. Eight years ago, I would have melted from those words that escaped from his sinful lips.

His eyes darted up and down my dress with longing and stared in sorrow at my left hand.

"You're not wearing our ring."

"I forgot to give it back to you. I apologize for the inconvenience." I say rather casually. He stood there, mouth agape.

"What happened to you, Ana? It's like you pretend you don't even know me at all. This isn't like you!" He growled as a couple people turned their head towards are direction, but didn't dare interrupt. My lack of emotion towards our marriage affected him more than I thought.

"Please keep your voice down. Help yourself to these beverages," I say, waving my hand towards the bar, "…you might need it."

Teddy met me halfway and grabbed my hand before leading me back to the front of ballroom. It took me a moment to realize how much of Christian's powerful genes he has. The same copper hair, gray eyes, and tall physique are all you need to see to confirm that he's Grey's child. "It's starting." He said and I can hear the clear hatred in his voice. This was the third time he saw his father and when he did, he was never in a good mood unless I take him out for ice cream afterwards.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for gathering here today for this particularly special event for a very special woman," Gideon spoke through the microphone.

I stepped onto the stage after the speech was done and François, the president of a non-profit charity organization shook hands with me. He presented me with a glass trophy shaped like a DNA in which relates to a research foundation I've donated to generously that acted as a cake-topper in my blooming business. I stood behind the podium.

"I thank all my employees, friends, and acquaintances for helping me through this long journey. Without the world taking part, I would not be standing here tall and proud. I would like to specially thank Gideon and Theodore, for being there for me when I went through the hardships in the process of building Steele Industries from the bottom all the way to where it is now and also for holding my hand to support me like a real family would. Gideon," I turn towards him, my eyes watering and my smile broadening, "I can never comprehend how much you've done for me over the past eight years of my life. You made me a happy woman and I owe it all to you. And Theodore," I say, looking down at my son who looked back at me with content in his eyes. "My little teddy bear. I can't live without you. I'm happy to be a mother to such an intelligent, fierce boy. I promise I will take care of you until you grow up to be a fine man like Gideon. I love you both." I blew them kiss and held my trophy as the audience clapped.

I walked down from the stage and enjoyed the rest of the night with laughter and joy. Theodore hugged and kissed my cheek. "I'm so proud of you, mom. I'm lucky to have you and Uncle Gideon in my life."

"I'm glad too, little bear, I'm glad." I whisper back.

"Do you want to stay for a while or shall we head home?" Gideon asked and I pondered the thought for a while.

"Well, it would be rude if I went home early. Let's stay for a while." I smiled.

Eric Clapton took the stage and sung as everyone mingled, enjoying the festive atmosphere. My eyes caught Christian as he picked up his coat and left. For once he looked back at me, and I saw tears streaming down his face. His defeated posture almost broke my heart, but I remained strong and turned away from him. My body still shivered whenever I see him. It has been eight years since I've felt him touch my skin, kiss me, and whisper carelessly that he loves me. Even though we were in love, or so I believed that we were, I saw it coming anyways. He was sharp, gorgeous, and way out of my league. Women better than me were always swarming around him. But even so, choosing another woman over his family, over his own son, was my breaking point.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." I told Gideon and walked towards the entrance where Christian left. I took a few steps towards the other side of the building. I almost cursed myself for my ignorance when I see him standing next to his car, scraping the pavement with his shiny black shoes. I thought he left.

As I turned away he called out to me. "Ana!"

I found myself unable to move. We were at a blind spot under a slanted roof. The last thing I want was for Theodore to come out and see me with him. Grabbing my arm and yanking me towards the darkness, I struggled.

"Stop it, Christian! Let me go!" I yell at him.

He cornered me with his tall figure, his arms caging me in. My breathing evened after he stood perfectly still, his face on the side of my head and in my hair. He gathered my hair to the opposite side and dragged his lips along my stretched neck as I look up at the dark sky.

"I missed you so much, Ana. It was driving me insane. God…you're just as gorgeous as ever," He whispered and trailed his tongue along my earlobe before biting the diamond earring that Gideon gave me as a present for Christmas.

My eyes watered as I smell the scent of his familiar aftershave. The intimate smell that I once loved so much until it lingered on another woman's brassiere.

"I don't want you anymore. You're not the Christian I know, and I'm not the Ana you manipulated. I kissed you goodbye, I expect you to do the same for Teddy and I."

What I wasn't expecting was the strangled sob that rose from his throat. "I took you for granted…I want you and my son back, Ana. I love you so much it's uncontrollable. I…I want my family back."

"I sent you the divorce papers for a reason. You can go live a life with Candice and I can live mine with Gideon."

"She isn't you! You're the only one I want and love. She means nothing to me, Ana, and you know it!" He begged, gripping my arms.

"It didn't look like that when you were fingering her, did it?"

He looked away and I smoothed my dress out clumsily just to clear the silence between us.

"I've been chasing after you for eight years. I come to every event just because you are there, I watched Teddy wishing that I don't exist and I watched you replace me with another man that my son would look up to as a father figure." He grabbed my hand and placed it over his rapid heartbeat. "Now tell me I'm still not in love with you. Do you really believe I would replace you for Candice?"

My heart throbbed when I heard her name from his voice. My breathing got heavy and my hands shook. As my lips trembled, Christian held my face in his hands. I didn't even notice it after a few minutes.

"Ana! Come on, snap out of it!" He yelled as I found myself crying uncontrollably. Feeling his cold hand on my forehead, I flinched.

"N-no, g-get off me." I push him.

But he kept closing me in, encasing me in a shell where I couldn't see anything, hear anything, nor do anything.

"Stop!" I yell until I felt a familiar hand pulling me towards it.

"I think it's best for you to leave now, Grey." He said. Hearing the deep velvety voice, I instantly knew it was Gideon.

"It's not your choice to make!" Christian snapped.

"I believe it is. Since I've been taking care of her VERY well." He said, slowly purring the word _very_. I believe he was talking about my sexual needs.

Feeling heat radiating off my face and blurriness taking over my vision, I placed my hand over Gideon's chest. "Let's go home. Please…"

"Of course," he whispered tenderly and slipped his coat on me, keeping me nice and cozy.

"Mom?"

I gasp and immediately got off of him, straightening my posture. "Oh Teddy, let's go out for ice cream on our way back. Mommy just had something to take care of." I say and Gideon caught on immediately as I hurried my way towards Teddy who glared at Christian before following me.

As we got back to the car, we waited for Gideon and went for ice cream, breaking the awkward tension in the air. I noticed the bruise on his right jaw but I know he won't tell me. It's his top priority to keep me off of any extra stress. At least for the rest of the night, I get to enjoy a nice chocolate sundae and my son's laughter. At last I learned to build up my shell again and ignore what happened earlier. Angus, the driver and Gideon's security personnel, drove us back to his penthouse where I tuck Teddy in bed. He must have been tired tonight, worrying if Christian would say something that would make me breakdown like I had before. He slept in the bed downstairs, in which he chose to be independent and free from my _overly-protective behavior_. I chuckled and closed his bedroom door. Walking into our master bedroom, sighing, I took my shoes off to remove my pantyhose and stretch. Even now, I still wasn't sure whether I was in love with him. He was always looking out for me and Teddy even when we weren't even in any sort of trouble. I grew fond of him; incredibly fond. Who wouldn't?

Gideon stood leaning against the door frame of the master bathroom.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can tell when you're trying to be strong for Teddy and he knows you are such a terrible actress."

I snorted and laughed. "It's not the first time. I'll get over it and so will he."

Walking towards the bed in his boxers, he knelt behind me and unzipped the side of my dress.

"Your skin is quite hot." He murmured with concerned and turn me towards him, placing the back of his hand on my forehead. "Come on, I'll bring some warm milk. It seems like you've caught a fever."

I sighed. "I'm fine, Gideon…really. I have work to do at the office tomorrow. You know the contract for our new branch in Japan is still pending due to these parties. I still have to do REAL work."

"I'll handle it. When I tell you to act mature and professional, I'm not asking you to stick your neck out for a bunch of papers. Now get naked or I'll rip that lingerie off you."

Giggling, I tackle him onto the bed. "What will I do without you?"

He gave me a lopsided grin before rolling me under him. "One minute, baby. I'll be back." He whispered and kissed me hard before walking off to get milk even though my subconscious was screaming with arousal.

Shedding the rest of my clothes off, I jumped under the cozy sheets and rubbed my feet together. It was raining outside and my fever was making me uneasy but alert at the same time. He came back with a glass of milk and two tablets of Tylenol. He turned the lights off except for the lamp and squeezed under the blanket beside me where I rested on his shoulder.

"I'm so horny."

Gideon threw his head back and laughed. "You're so blunt it's terrifying. I'll give you a mind-blowing, sheet-clawing, amazing animalistic sex after you get better."

I groaned. "Oh come on. Stop acting like my dad. You're going to ruin my mood."

"Oh Ana, what would I do without you?" He sighed and kissed me hard. I can feel him getting hard, his body tensing. Oh fuck this.

Straddling him, I pressed C cup breasts towards his chest. "Quickie?"

"_**Oh god, yes!" He chuckled and turned the lamp off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews! To clear everything up, it is Christian and Ana because it's mostly based on the fifty shades tone, setting, and characters. Gideon is the only character from the Crossfire series I use (which may or may not change in the future). I don't plan everything ahead and each chapter is also a surprise to me when I write it, so everything is undecided. This is a love triangle. Just to clear things up, the flashback is NOT, I repeat, NOT the whole fight between her and Christian. There are more chapters coming! As a fanfiction author, I've discovered many stories with Ana always submitting to Christian and to be honest, it sometimes sickens me on how some stories are extremely sexist. And something truly unique about this fanfic is that I'm able to show the strengths and weaknesses of a woman who is very independent and hurt. Please enjoy!**_

_**I've finally fixed the mistake about Teddy's age. Thank you guys for telling me about it and I apologize for the inconvenience.**_

I woke up to the soft vibrations under my head from Gideon's snores. I laid half my body on top of him completely bared, our hand entwined together, our feet a tangled mess that matched my hair stuck to his sweaty skin. Being intimate with him brought me back to my moments with Christian. It was sort of bittersweet now, thinking about how I always needed him like oxygen. Gideon is a marathon in bed, I suppose, since his non-stop cravings just kept increasing and increasing. Still, I wasn't sure whether or not we were officially lovers or just friends with benefits. It could be both. Letting a small tear escape from my eyes, I cried silently and rolled over, pulling the sheets under my armpits to cover my shameless body.

With quivering lips I think about Christian. Even after all these years I couldn't avoid it; I'm still in love with my husband. Every atom of me wants to reach for his hand, run my fingers through his copper locks and smell his fresh masculine scent. But I can't forget how he looked at Candice. She was much more beautiful than me with her glittering aquamarine eyes, dirty blonde hair, slender figure, and elegant posture to show off her tall envious body. I never knew Christian liked blondes. When he admitted that the affair went on for nearly eight months I realized that there's nothing to make me feel even an ounce of love for him again. He slept with her every night at the office, and then come home to touch me with those dirty hands.

The worst part was that he chose her over Teddy. He would never kiss him, hold him, or pour his heart out with his fatherly love. Instead he chose to pretend that there was never a baby in the house. He took the time to buy her jewelry and adore her. It turns out he met her when we were in the hospital when I was in labor. That explained why he never showed up at the time of birth. She turned out to be the glamorous daughter of the chief of surgeon at that hospital and was loved by all the people around her. I knew that inside, she was nothing but a home-wrecker with no sense of shame.

After finding out, I never really confronted him although my body language was bothering him. A week later, I met Gideon at one of his meetings. My body was already adapted to being single again, and that's when the flirtation started. He would come over to Grey's Publishing a couple hours before Christian picks me up, and we would chat, laugh, and eat lunch together. Over time my attraction for him grew strong along with the pain I felt from my husband's infidelity.

The closest I've got with Gideon was when he spilled coffee on his shirt therefore I pressed a cool cloth to soothe his naked skin. We were on the couch with his head on my lap and my fingers slowly massaging his skin to release the red muscles underneath. As I apologized I felt the tips of his fingers twirling the ends of my hair. That was when I realized how much I cherished his presence.

_**Flashback – Eight Years Ago**_

"_I'm so sorry, Gideon. If only I wasn't wearing these stupid heels." I hissed and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it open as I rush over to the bathroom to grab a cold wet towel. The five inch heel from my right shoe broke, twisting my body as I tumbled onto him. _

"_Really, Ana, it's not a problem. You wouldn't believe how many times this happened before." He laughed it off. His skin was blaring red. This was a bigger problem than he's making it seem. _

_Grabbing his hand, I rushed him over to the velvet couch and adjusted his head on my lap with his body stretched out to the other side. Pushing his expensive shirt open, I winced at how bad it was. He flinched slightly when I pressed the towel against it and pat it gently to soothe down the pain. _

"_I'm sorry…" I whisper and pressed my lips together to blow on the scalding skin. And yet he was completely still, his hands finding their way to my hair before lightly petting me like a cat. I nearly purred. _

"_Seriously, Ana, stop overreacting. I'm fine! I'm not dying or breaking bones." He said, his hand hovering over mine as I pat away the coffee and flipped the fabric to a clean side. _

_I knew his façade very well. He's always so calm, so…carefree about the choices he makes and the things he say even in small situations such as this. Gideon was another human being trapped inside another person's body just like I am. Outside I am the lucky wife of Christian Grey, but inside, I was wilting away in smaller bits. Divorce is the last thing I want to think of. The heels of my favorite shoes broke, I spilled coffee on my best friend, the stock market is at its lowest, and I'm faced with possibilities of killing Candice or Christian. Today was just too much for me to take. _

_Setting the towel off to the side, I sigh and paused, earning me a confused look from his blue eyes. I cupped his chin in my hand and spoke. _

"_It's okay to be in pain sometimes Gideon; whether it's physical or emotional. We can't bite our tongue and pretend nothing is happening … it's what normal human beings do…right?"_

_For a full minute we stared into each other's eyes, our colors mending together, our memories ripping out of our skin. Pulling my head towards him and fisting my hair, he found his way inside my mouth as we were hungry for a moment of happiness; a moment of passion._

_Biting my earlobe and snuggling his face against my neck, he whispered. "Right"_

_Flipping us over, he kissed down my jawline and pulled the ends of my dress shirt out of my black pencil skirt. Distracting me with another flaming kiss, I felt him shed my clothes like a professional, having me pinned down in just my lace lingerie. I can't figure out why I still wear these things. It's not like Christian comes home to pour all his love onto me. Right now, he was fucking Candice somewhere in another planet. Why can't I do the same? Why is it that I'm always the victim? I'm sick of feeling like a worthless creature. _

_Gideon groaned as I undo his belt and threw it across the room in disgust, reminding me of the first time Christian introduced me into his sick pleasure on torturing women who looked like his birthmother. _

_Capturing both my hands in his large ones, he raised them above my head, letting my breasts arch up to his toned chest. The wound was still red. _

"_Gideon," I moaned as his knee traveled up between my legs and massaged directly onto my clit, letting me release all the pent up stress from today. _

_When he squeezed my hand tighter, my marriage ring pressed against my skin, making me gasp. He stopped knowing something was wrong when he saw tears in my eyes. I don't know how Christian can keep a straight face in front of me. There was no guilt. I was nothing. _

"_I'm sorry…I can't do it. I-It's r-really hard for me to-"_

_He cut me off, flipping us over and hugging me tight while caressing my hair. "Hush, Ana. It's okay…you're a married woman. I'm sorry...I should have controlled myself."_

_I sighed as I pressed my ear against his pounding chest and run my fingers over the prickles of his whiskers. "How does he do it, Gideon? How does he come back home and says he love me after destroying me? I can't," I sob, hiding my face with one hand. "I can't stand it! It hurts too much! I want to leave him…"_

"_Look at me, Anastasia." He commanded._

_Slowly I got off him and raised my eyes towards his. I was still hiccupping, my lungs heaving for air. Digging into his pocket, he took out a handkerchief and wiped the remaining tears away, hushing me gently. My eyes felt heavy from lack of sleep. It's been 48 painful hours. _

"_Find a mask, and confront him."_

_That was all he said before leaving me with a kiss mark on my neck, his coat on my couch, and the lingering smell of his cologne. I knew what he was telling me, but I was too nervous to talk to Christian. I'm afraid to breakdown. _

_I got off of work early and headed home since Luke was sent to the hospital with a raging fever by Gail. I knew the uneasy feeling inside my heart was sending me signals as soon as I walked inside our house to see another woman's clothes scattered around on the floor and moans coming from our bedroom. _

"_Spank me harder, baby…yes…oh that feels so good, Christian! Ah! Mmm, please…h-harder, s-sir!"_

_Covering my mouth with one hand, I bit my tongue and ignored the ache in the pit of my stomach, making my way to Theodore's room. Taking my two year old son in my arms, I slowly sneaked my way into the bedroom where they were snuggling with each other, his hand in between her legs. He didn't even once make sure Teddy was okay when he was crying so loudly in the next room._

_The blonde bitch looked up and gasped, backing away and eventually falling off the bed, holding the sheets against her chest. _

"_What's wrong, Candice?"_

_Ah, so her name is Candice. Christian reached out for her before jerking his head back where his eyes met Teddy who was pressed against me. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Surprisingly, I kept my face straight, and my glare poisonous. I covered Teddy's eyes._

"_A-Ana, p-please s-stay baby, I can explain."_

_Bullshit. She was crying, her body marked in various ways and I knew what it was from. Whips…floggers…handcuffs… And something in my mind clicked. Oh Gideon, he knew the right thing to say. I fully understand what I've been missing these past days. Now was the time to destroy the wall I've built. _

_I stepped forward and grabbed Candice's hair before dragging her out of my bedroom and into the piles of her own filthy clothes. _

"_Fuck off." I snap and she gathered her clothes before running out naked, outside. I don't care if the paparazzi see her. My divorce will be on the cover of the next magazine._

_Closing the door behind me, I step closer and closer to Christian, his shaking body nearly shrinking back. He never looked so desperate, defenseless, and utterly shocked. It was a sight to behold. He sobbed, his tears running endlessly as he reached for me only to fall forward. I grinned and soothed my son's back as he placed his small chin on my shoulder. Hearing the front door bang, I knew she left. I raised my hand and swung it, earning a satisfactory sound of Christian's cheek meeting it. _

"_I'm sick of your despicable behavior. You don't deserve me. You're nothing but a fucking low-life, you pathetic piece of shit."_

_His face went pale and I turn back, walking away from his pleas. _

"_Ana, please! Ana! Oh god, Ana, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, baby please don't leave me…I'm so sorry for everything. Oh god…oh god…" He hiccupped, and crawled towards me in his boxers. He smelled of her perfume mixed with the overbearing scent of sex. I nearly vomited. _

_Grabbing my leg, he pressed his face against it and cried out. _

"_I trusted you, I handed my life to you and gave you another," I said, and petted Teddy's hair as he let out a small war cry. "but it wasn't enough, and I never knew how horrible you are. I'm leaving you, Christian. And I never want to see your face again. And if you do show up," I whisper softly, in a fake loving tone that he fell for as he looked up at me, thinking I accept his apology. I almost felt bad for disappointing. "If you do…then I just might have Gideon kill you."_

_The life in his eyes disappeared and he stood up slowly, his brows furrowed; his chest heaving._

"_Gideon? As in…Gideon Cross? You're fucking him!?" He hollered, anger taking over his features. _

_I shook with suppressed rage. "Unlike you, I'm faithful to my partner. Consider this as our moment of divorce. I don't want your money or your assets. And you can go live a nice life of endless fucking with Candice."_

"_I love you, Ana!" He said and held my face in his hand. I backed away and slapped his face again painfully when he didn't let go. Still, he was holding me with those filthy fingers. _

_Then, there was a knock on the door. Christian swallowed and walked towards it, fearing the bitch would come back, but instead Gideon stood tall and proud as he saw my strong face. I flashed him a firm smile and he did the same. _

"_Are you ready to go, babe?" He asks me, clearly trying to irritate Christian. Somehow, he knew this would happen. What a perfect timing this man has. _

"_Of course, Gideon. I'm coming." I say but my future ex-husband blocked the way before fisting the front of my best friend's jacket. _

"_Y-You!" He yelled, about to kill him. I simply pushed him out of the way and went straight into his arms. _

"_Let's go…"_

"_NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, ANA! I LOVE YOU, I'M BEGGING YOU BABY, YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!" He pleaded over and over but to no avail, I stood tall, walking towards the elevator. _

"_I'm coming back to get my clothes. Yell at me again, and I will cut your fucking balls off." I stated as the doors closed. _

_Once out of sight, I fell on my knees and cried. Teddy held his little arms around my neck, calling out for me. With my sobs and awful nasal sounds, Gideon stopped the elevator and knelt beside me. _

"M-Mama!" Teddy shook me, a few tears escaping from his wide gray eyes._  
_

_I closed my eyes and kiss his cheek. "I'll protect you, my little bear. I won't let you suffer anymore."_

_Gideon smiled and patted my back. "You did good, Ana. You did well."_

_Wiping my tears away, the elevator resumed down to the last floor and I walk towards Gideon's car to see Christian already there, his chest heaving. He must have rushed down the stairs. _

"_Don't leave me, Ana!" He tells me _

"_I don't love you anymore. You're nothing to me." I spat at him as Gideon's limousine drove between us. _

_I got in before Gideon and he had Angus lock the doors as Christian pounded against the bulletproof glass. Without a single glance, I drove away from him and my marriage, forever. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ana?"

Placing a hand on my shoulder, Gideon turned me towards him and pulled me into his warm arms. I was saved once again. He kissed my hair, signing as he rubbed my back to soothe my suppressed cries. His tall frame surrounded me like a storm, keeping me safe from my demons. I shook and closed my eyes, preparing for another meltdown. It's been almost three years since I last cried so hard.

"It hurts!" I sobbed and he hushed me gently, cradling my head under his jaw.

"I'm right here, baby. Always." I heard him say gently, taking care of me like a newborn.

After about ten minutes of despair, I apologized to him and snuggled closer until I felt his hard muscles enveloping me. He looked concerned, and held me still.

"Are you ever going to get over him?" He asked me. I look up and him just as his eyes trailed down towards me face. In his features I saw fear for the first time. Fear for what?

"I will. I'd like to be happy one day."

Sitting up, he hovered above me and brushed the brown locks from my face. He smelled of salt and the sweetness of our satisfying sex from last night. Leaning forward, he captured his lips in mine so passionately I almost didn't hear the words coming from deep within.

"_**Marry me, Ana."**_


End file.
